Their Story
by Elixabeth James
Summary: They were friends, but could they be more? Scorpius and Albus's story starting in third year. Scorbus fluff. Scorbus proposal. Oneshot


**I wrote another oneshot because I am obsessed! On with the show!!!!!**

It all started sometime in fourth year.

Scorpius was at a loss as to what to do about Albus Potter.

The two were good friends, and they had been for a while now. Since they were eleven.

So, with them now fourteen, Albus was avoiding him. He had been for the past week.

Scorpius didn't know why Albus would do such a thing, did he do something wrong? Probably. Scorpius had been making mistakes his whole life. He's said his fair share of stupid things. He's done his fair share of stupid things.

Most recently, he's fallen for his best friend. However, we mustn't go into that as of now. Albus would never like him, but he had to figure out why Albus was ignoring him. It hurt to be ignored.

It all started last week.

They had been joking around, like they always did.

He honestly didn't mean to scare Albus away, honestly. He didn't know what would have done it. He had no clue. He just wanted his best friend back.

He wanted Albus.

When Albus scuffled into their dorm that evening, Scorpius couldn't help but let out a sigh. He missed Albus terribly. He just wished he would stop avoiding. What had Scorpius done?

"Hey Al," Scorpius mumbled, not expecting a response. He wasn't surprised when he only received a nod in response.

Albus wasn't avoiding Scorpius, not exactly. Well, he was avoiding him, but not because he did anything wrong, unless being utterly amazing was wrong.

Albus didn't want to mess up their friendship. He also didn't know if Scorpius would support him. Scorpius was an amazing friend, but he was a pure blood and they had a reputation of not being supportive. Albus knew he was being stupid, but he couldn't help but have a slight shrivel of doubt. And sometimes, people who were supportive thought attraction towards them was... weird. Scorpius could think it was weird and reject him, which was not a future Albus liked very much.

"Al?" Scorpius cringed as he thought more about what he was doing. He didn't want to make things more awkward between them. He liked Albus... as a friend.

"Yeah?" Albus kept his head down. Maybe if he didn't look at Scorpius, everything would work out fine.

"Are you avoiding me?" Scorpius decided to ask. He felt like a bloody idiot. You don't ask questions like that! You're not supposed to.

Shit.

Scorpius had noticed. He wasn't supposed to notice. He was supposed to enjoy his other friends and just not think about Albus. How could he forget? Scorpius was observant at times and he cared deeply for his friends.

"I, um, I'm sorry." Albus felt defeated. He kept his gaze on the floor as he heard Scorpius step across the room. He soon saw feet on the floor in front of him. He didn't know why Scorpius would be walking toward him. All he had to do was keep his eyes on the floor until he walked away.

"What's going on, Al?" Scorpius could not think of why Albus was avoiding him. Scorpius figured he had said or done something.

"I don't want you to hate me," Albus whispered. This took Scorpius by surprise. He hoped Albus would just look at him, instead of the floor.

"What? I would never hate you! I'm sorry if I did anything to make you believe that. You're my best friend," Scorpius replied. He was starting to ramble. Albus took notice of how worried Scorpius seemed.

"You didn't do anything," Albus whispered. He looked up towards Scorpius who was thankful to be able to see Albus's face.

"Then what's going on?" Scorpius asked. Albus wished he didn't have to tell Scorpius, but there didn't seem to be any other option.

"I, um, I'm- Scorpius, I'm... gay." Albus cringed as he waiting for a response, a shout or walking away. He was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him in a hug.

"I'm glad you felt like you could tell me," Scorpius whispered. He wasn't losing his best friend after all.

Scorpius told Albus he was gay one week later, leaving Albus less nervous. There was possible reciprocation, which was fantastic.

However, when they were fourteen, Scorpius had eyes for Jeremiah Kane, someone who played quidditch with Albus.

He soon got over him in fifth year when he had actually tried to talk to him. Jeremiah wasn't as kind as he seemed.

He had remembered that night. He had been called "Albus's little friend" along other things. It wasn't the meanest statement, but it hurt when it was paired with "short" and "clueless." It hurt Scorpius.

"I'll quit! Or I'll get him kicked off! You are not clueless, and I'd like to think of you as fun-sized. Are you okay? I will push him down a flight of stairs, that's what I'll do!" Albus was pacing in front of Scorpius, occasionally facing him with a comforting gesture.

"You seem vengeful," Scorpius laughed. He was feeling better, Albus made him feel better.

"People shouldn't be making fun of you," Albus grunted. Scorpius couldn't help but think about how caring Albus was. He cared.

"People can make fun of me, I don't mind." He did mind, but as long as he had Albus to lift him back up again, people could say whatever they wanted to.

"No, they can't! How nobody else see how perfect you are?" Albus had his hands on Scorpius's shoulders. Scorpius felt a blush creep into his face.

They say there for a minute.

Scorpius didn't need Jeremiah, he had Albus Potter. That was enough.

Albus decided Scorpius would never like him back in sixth year. They were hanging out in the astronomy tower with Lily late on an April evening.

"Finals are coming," Albus groaned. Scorpius look over at him, the nerves were clear on Albus's face.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Scorpius sighed. He had been studying as much as he usually did, and having Albus study with him.

"Because I've been studying with you?" Albus asked. Scorpius smiled at him.

"Yeah, and you're bright, Al!" Scorpius looked over at Lily to find any sort of agreement.

"Albus, stop worrying so much," Lily agreed. She did believe what she said. She also wanted to stop third wheeling with the two friends.

"I'm off, early start tomorrow," Lily said, standing up and walking out of the tower. Albus didn't think much at first, but then as he noticed how alone he was with a certain Malfoy, he realized how conniving Lily truly was.

"It's been fun studying wth you," Scorpius said. Albus looked over and wondered if Scorpius noticed too, Lily leaving them alone together.

"I never thought myself of much of a study-er." Scorpius laughed at Albus's comment.

"You made studying more entertaining, that's for sure." Scorpius leaned his head against Albus's shoulder. It was an affectionate gesture the two had grown used to as a platonic action.

"If only I weren't so distracting," Albus mused. He leaned his own head against Scorpius.

"Distracting indeed," Scorpius snorted. Albus couldn't but be a tad confused.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked. He knew Scorpius didn't mean anything too harsh, but it seemed to be slightly different from the normal snark he was met with.

"I honestly don't know what I meant." And he didn't, not exactly. Albus was quite distracting. Constantly wanting to kiss the person you're studying with tends to make someone pay less attention to how many frogs eyes to put in a potion.

"Do you find me distracting?" Albus asked. He sat up, taking his head from in top of Scorpius's. He gave the blond a smile.

"Yes, you won't stop talking!" Scorpius successfully hid his blush.

Albus realized that maybe there wasn't something going on between them. Maybe they were friends. Just friends. He stayed sitting up, not returning his head to his previous position. He didn't want to express the feelings that were obviously not returned.

"Al?" Scorpius asked. Albus looked down at the perfect boy who was still resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Scorpius had his undivided attention, as he always would.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you weren't Slytherin?" Scorpius seemed to have thought about this a lot. That concerned Albus because when Scorpius thinks about a certain thing and doesn't move on to something else, it's important and obsessive. Scorpius goes from topic to topic, staying on one for a day at most. This probably wasn't just today's topic.

"I can't say that I do," Albus replied. He tried to keep his tone nonchalant, like Scorpius's was.

"I wouldn't have any friends," Scorpius sighed.

"That's not true," Albus reached out and took Scorpius's hand in his own. Scorpius squeezed the hand that was suddenly wrapped around his.

"You're my only friend, Al." Scorpius turned his head to face Albus. Albus could see the sadness in his eyes. Teasing, and judgment of him for his last name, were all Scorpius received. Albus was appraised for his last name and got right onto the quiddich team.

Albus still deserved the place, but he barely had to tryout.

"I'm sure that's not true!" Albus was concerned.

"Everybody loves you, and I honestly want to thank you for giving me the time of day." Scorpius looked down and noticed their fingers still intertwined.

"Hey, you're my best friend because you don't care that I'm a Potter. My dad liked back when our dads didn't get along! Why? Because you are amazing and kind and smart! You always think about other people and it is so amazing that you do that! I fancy you for a reason!" Albus took his hand from Scorpius and used it to cover his mouth. Shit. He hadn't meant to say that. Scorpius looked at him with a stunned expression.

"You fancy me?" Scorpius gasped.

"Shit, Scor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." Albus buried his face in his hands. Scorpius looked at his best friend with amusement.

"Al," Scorpius began before he was interrupted.

"I know, I know, I'm a bloody idiot." Albus was refusing to take his face out of his hands. Scorpius smirked as he removed Albus hands from over his face. Albus seemed reluctant to look a Scorpius's face, focusing on the ground.

Scorpius saw the crimson blush coating his cheeks. He used his index finger to lift Albus's chin. Albus looked like a little kid who had called his teacher mom by mistake. Scorpius sighed as he closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together.

The kid was electric, it was amazing. Scorpius knew he didn't need anyone else to like him if he had Al. He was also incredibly thankful to the sorting hat.

Albus didn't take long to kiss the blond back. As soon as it began, it was over. Scorpius was smiling at the boy across from him.

Albus realized that maybe Scorpius did like him back.

Everything went smoothly throughout sixth year, and then seventh.

They had spent the time over summer with both of their families, confessing the relationship to both.

Draco was happy for his son, who had come out last summer summer. Harry was simply surprised, not unsupportive, just surprised. He wasn't very observant. Albus hadn't come out until now. Ginny was not surprised in the slightest. Both boys received no backlash from their families, but from their peers...

Well, from one of their peers. The school was accepting of couples, not matter the gender of either participant. However, there were certain members of the school population who were less than kind.

Scorpius was bullied more than before. It was horrid.

However, Albus was the star of the quiddich team and loudly proclaimed during dinner one evening that anyone who made fun of his boyfriend would have to deal with him and the entire quiddich team (Jeremiah had been replaced by a better keeper that year.)

On the walked back from dinner, the three words were exchanged.

"That was amazing! I love you, you're awesome!" Scorpius had exclaimed. Albus turned to him with the widest smile on his face, immediately kissing him.

"I love you too," Albus whispered.

They spent the rest of the walk smiling like idiots and holding hands.

Scorpius didn't have much trouble after that, bullies or otherwise.

By October of seventh year, everything was running smoothly. Scorpius had taken Albus up to the astronomy tower that evening.

"Remember last year?" Scorpius smiled as he and Albus sat on the cold, stone floor.

"April? No, I can't say I do." Albus laughed as Scorpius nudged him lightly. They sat there in silence for a second before Scorpius spoke up again.

"You know what?" Scorpius asked.

"What?" Albus asked with a smile. Scorpius lied his head down in Albus's lap.

"If you weren't in Slytherin, I'd still be your friend." Albus leaned down closer to Scorpius's face.

"I'd still be yours too." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Scorpius's lips.

"That's nice to hear," Scorpius sighed. He kissed Albus again.

They were soon both lying on the cold floor, trying to get closer to one another. Closer.

It was hard to tell who's tongue was who's. Shirts were discarded onto the floor. As Albus's hand drifted south, he removed his lips from Scorpius's neck.

"Is this okay?" Albus asked. Scorpius kissed Albus before replying.

"Yes."

It wasn't until later they realized how risky that actually was. The top of the astronomy tower couldn't exactly be locked.

They were fine and together. Albus was overjoyed when Scorpius asked him to move in with him after Hogwarts.

It was March and they were just walking when Scorpius stopped Albus as asked it rather plainly.

"Hey, Al, after finals and whatever, when we go off in the world, would you want to live with me? We could have a flat and figure things out together." Albus had almost knocked him over with a hug as a response.

Their parents hadn't realized the boys were going up and weren't as supportive with the living situation. They promised their parents:

"It's just for help with rent!"

It wasn't.

They lived in the same flat when they were twenty-one, years later.

"I can't believe I finished healer training!" Scorpius had gasped that evening in February.

"You mean we?" Albus asked with amusement. They had not only finished healer training, but also their internships, and other things. They could now practice medicine in their own.

"No, I believe you did." Albus was laughing as he kissed his boyfriend.

Scorpius looked up at Albus, they were at Malfoy manor. Their parents had thrown a party to celebrate the sons accomplishment.

Scorpius was an only child and James had simply decided to work at a book shop in Diagon Alley. He claimed he was planning to open his own one day, but the Potter parents knew he was most likely trying to live purely off of his inheritance.

They were in the middle of a grand room, in front of friends and family when Albus smiled at Scorpius.

"Scor, you know you're amazing, right?" He asked. Scorpius shook his head shyly as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Tho I think you've mentioned it a couple of times," Scorpius replied. Albus smiled at the blond before continuing.

"Well, you are. You are kind to everyone and you are so, so smart. I knew you were bound for great things since day one. You've taught me so much. I admire everything about you. I also still find it hard to believe that you decided to fall in love with me. You're amazing, you are." Scorpius leaned toward Albus, but this time Albus stopped him.

"What I'm trying to say is," Albus said before he lowered himself down on one knee. Scorpius audibly gasped, as did a few of the other people there. Albus pulled a ring case out of his pocket and smiled at the man before him.

"Albus," Scorpius sighed. He was about to cry.

"Will you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, do me the grandest honor any man could ever receive and-"

"Yes!" Scorpius interrupted. Albus smirked at the impatient boy before him.

"Let me finish!" Scorpius pretended to lock his mouth closed as he listened to the rest of Albus's statement, although it was highly predictable.

"Will you, pretty pleas with a cherry on top, marry me, and be my husband until you get sick of me?" Scorpius was smiling so wide.

"I'll never get sick of you," he replied. "So, yes, a million times yes!"

He helped Albus stand and they embraced in the middle of the grand room, their lips meeting. Everyone around them was applauding.

That night they thought back and remembered their story...

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Love and Peaches, Joy Rose**


End file.
